charmed the next genaration: Prue's funral
by Angel of Darkness740
Summary: This is my thrid storie i will finish the other one but it was gettin boring so i wrote this 1 its about the funral of prundece halliwell so enjoy and please read and review!
1. getting ready for Prue’s funeral

**I DON'T OWN CHARMED **

**Charmed the next generation: Prue's funeral**

_**It has been 3 weeks since Prue died and today was the day of her funeral.**_

"Bronagh get down here now" piper shouted upstairs

"No I'm not coming down" said bronagh

"Come on bronagh the funeral starts in an hour" said briege.

"Fine" replied bronagh coming downstairs

"Right now is everyone here" asked Paige

"Not everyone" said Cliodhna

"Right whose missing" asked phoebe

"Guess" said briege with a smirk on her face

"Please don't say who I think your going to say" said piper

"Yip Amanda" answered bronagh

"Amanda come here now" shouted Paige

No one answered

"AMANDA" everyone shouted

Still no-one came then Paige tried to sense her

"I can't find her" Paige started to worry

Then the door opened and in walked Amanda with a case of coke everyone look at her.

"Hey guys what's up" Amanda said taking drink of her coke.

"Where were you" shouted piper and phoebe

"jezze take my head off I went to the shop Oh bronagh I got you a bottle of coke sorry dudes I would have got use guys something but I didn't know what you liked" Amanda said handing bronagh the coke.

"Thanks" bronagh giggled a wee bit as she took the coke

"Right we have to go" said paige.


	2. On the way to the funeral

_I don't own charmed _

In the car on the way to the church bronagh and briege was crying so Amanda and Cliodhna decided to cheer them up.

"Jingle bells bat man smells a hundred miles away did a fart behind the cart and blew shax away"

Everyone in the car started to laugh

"Who made that up" asked Paige giggling

Everyone pointed to amanda who just finshed her coke.

"What" asked Amanda clueless

Cliodhna decided to scare Amanda

"BOO" Cliodhna shouted In Amanda's ear

"Ahhhh" Amanda screamed and orbed out and back in again.

"How did you do that" briege asked

"I dunno" replied Amanda confused

"Cliodhna don't scare Amanda again we wont want to risk exposure" phoebe said looking at the kids in the back seat.

"Ok sorry Amanda but how did she do that" asked Cliodhna

"We'll talk about it later" answered phoebe

"Ok" replied Cliodhna

They reached the church.

"Ok Amanda while we're here don't laugh or make jokes I know you laugh because of your nerves and you make jokes to cheer people up but don't ok" paige warned

"Yes mother" replied Amanda.

Everyone left the car.


	3. during and after the funeral

_I don't own charmed or the song!_

_Ok now the third chapter the song is who knew by pink and the thing the priest says I got from the charmed again book!! So enjoy._

They all took there seats and the priest began

"_That which came from earth has returned to earth_"

Every halliwell was crying except Amanda who was confused. Paige looked over at Amanda but she didn't notice and the priest continued.

"_That which belonged to the spirit has returned to the ancient ones. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into the night" _

Amanda started to look around her just to see everyone crying or had a sad face. So she turned back and listened to the priest.

"_The fire of our life, the memories and courage, the strength given to us by our sister, blesses this circle, let this new found freedom be your only concern, Prue; O blessed spirit we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny." _

When the priest was done bronagh got up with piper to say a few words

" My mum was the most kindest, smartest and toughest person I have ever met and when my cat died she made sure that I was ok and made sure Amanda made a joke to cheer me up because she hated to see me upset. That's the sort of person mum was she hated to see people upset. Now she's up in heaven with grams, grandma patty and the other Halliwells. Mum I love you and I will miss you and the song I like to play is who knew by pink"

They sat down Cliodhna and briege hugged bronagh while Amanda got up and put the song on.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

The song ended and the priest ended the ceremony.

After the ceremony everyone got up and stood in a line Paige and piper were accepting there handshakes and I'm sorry for your loss when Phoebe came up to them.

"Paige where is Amanda"

"Is she not with bronagh and the others?"

"No"

Then they saw Amanda 2nd in the line

"Wait this isn't the line for coke is it"

"No"

"Do'h"

That made Bronagh, Cliodhna, Briege, Piper, Phoebe and Paige laugh.

"You're the best child a mother could ever have"

When Paige said that Amanda looked at her funny

"Mum you're not drunk are you?"

"No"

"Good so your not gonna cry and hug me to death"

"No"

"That's ok"

The line ended with Darrell the family friend he talked to piper.

"Hey how are you guys holding up?"

"Ok I guess I mean we have to keep it together for the kids you know"

"Yeah"

"So are you coming to the wake?"

"Um no sorry piper I have to work but I'll drop by the manor after my shift is over"

"Ok thanks for coming to the funeral"

"I had to you guys are like family to me"

They hugged and Darrell walked out of the church.

"Hey Aunt Piper are we going to Mc Donnels now"

"No Amanda were going to the wake at the manor"

"Ok but Mc Donnels would be a lot more fun".


	4. The Wake

ok dudes you likin the story so far this chapter is centerd around amanda and broangh and how there feeling and the song is my december so enjoy and please r&r thanks

* * *

**i dont own charmed or the song!!**

**The Halliwells entered the manor**

"**Aunt Piper are you ok?" asked Briege**

"**Yeah im fine" **

**Just then Amanda came running out of the kitchen **

"**Excuse me, pardon me, coming through" said Amanda dodging the mourners she stopped in front of Briege, Piper and Paige.**

"**Ok mum, Aunt Piper, Briege I don't want to panic you but…but my diet coke is missing"**

"**I hid it so you wouldn't get hyper and scare the mourners" said Paige**

"**Noooooooo" **

**Then Amanda started to go mad **

"**You…You bitch" cried Amanda and then she ran upstairs**

**The Halliwells looked at each other.**

"**Wow so that's what Amanda is like when you hide her coke" said Briege still shocked**

"**yip"**

* * *

_**In Amanda's room**_

**Amanda always had emergency coke hidden she found it and drunk the full 2 litre bottle. She was about to go down stairs but just stayed in her room and listened to my December by Linkin park.**

this is my December  
this is my snow covered home  
this is my December  
this is me alone

**As soon as the chorus hit Amanda realised that today he Aunt was buried and that she was never coming back.**

_And I give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to_

**Amanda remember the times when her mum was upset and prue didn't want Amanda to see her mum upset so she told Amanda, Cliodhna, Bronagh and Briege stories of when the charmed ones fought demons.**

_This is my December  
these are my snow covered dreams  
this is me pretending  
this is all I need_

**And the time when Henry left she took Amanda, Cliodhna, Bronagh and Briege to the cinema to cheer Amanda up.**

and I give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to

this is my December  
this is my time of the year  
this is my December  
this is all so clear

_Give it all away  
to have someone to come home to._

**The song ended and the door knocked**

"**Amanda it bronagh can I come in please"**

"**Yeah sure"**

**Bronagh came in closed the door and sat beside Amanda.**

"**Why are you not downstairs?"**

"**Mum hid my coke and I don't want to face those people down there. So why are you here?"**

"**I was bored downstairs and it was depressing me and I need cheering up"**

"**So you came to me?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**To be honest with you Bronagh im tired of being the clown of the family"**

"**Amanda you're not a clown you're just nuts"**

"**Je thanks"**

**They both giggled **

"**The day doesn't seem real does it?"**

"**No, hey I liked your speech to day it was cool"**

"**Thanks"**

"**No problem"**

"**So what were you doing up here?"**

"**Nothing much just listening to my December and just thinking"**

"**You don't have a brain to think"**

"**Ha ha"**

"**So what were you thinking about John Cena and diet coke?"**

"**Actually no"**

"**Oh my god you weren't thinking about you being married to John Cena. Then what were you thinking about?"**

"**I was thinking about Aunt Prue"**

"**I was thinking about mum all day and if I stayed downstairs any longer I would have gone mad"**

"**I know the feeling"**

"**Cliodhna and Briege weren't helping much ether" **

"**Why what were they doing?"**

"**Crying"**

"**It's understandable"**

"**Oh my god Amanda used a big word"**

"**Ha ha"**

"**I haven't seen you cry today at all"**

"**Yea I want to but I have to be the fun child who makes jokes all the time and it's annoying me"**

"**Then don't make jokes"**

"**I did cry today actually"**

"**Really when"**

"**When I got up this morning before I went to the shop"**

"**I have been crying all day I actually have more tears left"**

**They talked some more and listened to music. **


	5. After the wake Part 1

**I don't own charmed!!**

**The wake ended at 5 so piper, Paige and phoebe cleared away all the dirty dishes while Briege and Cliodhna slept. Darrell dropped by and went through the back door.**

"**Hey Darrell" **

"**Hey Piper, Phoebe, Paige how are you guys"**

"**Fine thanks"**

"**Good so where's Cliodhna and Briege"**

"**In the living room they tired themselves out crying"**

"**And Amanda and Bronagh"**

"**Upstairs I think"**

**Just then Amanda and Bronagh came into the kitchen **

"**Who's upstairs"**

"**Amanda and Bronagh"**

"**Mum me and Bronagh's here"**

"**Oh sorry my heads away"**

"**Mum"**

"**Yes" **

"**When was it ever here"**

"**Ha Ha"**

"**Aunt Piper"**

"**Yes bronagh"**

"**Do you want me and Amanda to help you?"**

"**No I'm fine"**

"**Ok"**

"**Yes, no work"**

"**Amanda"**

"**Yes bronagh"**

"**Shut…up"**

"**Ok"**

"**Bronagh how are you feeling"**

"**I'm fine uncle Darrell Amanda cheered me up"**

"**I did?"**

"**Yes you did"**

"**Oh I did, mum where's cliodhna and Chicken Little?"**

"**In the living room sleeping and I told you not to call briege that"**

"**Why it's funny"**

**Before Paige could answer the door knocked**

"**I'll get it" **

**Amanda walked over to the door and three men stood there.**

"**Mum there's men at the door and the looked stoned" **

**Paige, piper, phoebe, bronagh and Darrell came running out of the kitchen and Amanda woke briege and cliodhna up yelling**

"**Who are you" asked Darrell**

"**I think I know, girls get upstairs now"**

"**Why aunt phoebe" asked bronagh**

"**NOW"**

"**Ok" **

**Everyone ran upstairs but stopped at the top stair to listen to the convocation.**

**Back in the living room**

"**What are you doing here" asked piper**

"**We are here to see you and the girls" replied Cole**

"**Well your not seeing them they been through enough today"**

"**Piper please we haven't seen them in years"**

"**NO Henry today bronagh lost her mum and Amanda, briege and cliodhna lost there favourite aunt so no Henry you cant see Amanda, briege, bronagh or cliodhna"**

"**Please piper hunni" **

"**No Leo and don't you hunni me"**

"**Paige" begged Henry with the hope that she would say yes **

**But before Paige could answer they hear a crash and someone cursing "shit I'm dead now"**

"**What the hell was that" asked Darrell **

"**I don't know Paige will you go and check please" asked phoebe**

"**Sure"**

**Paige walked out and saw the banister was broke and on the floor but no-one was there. There was a trail of blood and it ended at the bottom of the stairs. She walked back into the living room.**

"**Who was it" asked phoebe**

"**I'm calling the girls down"**

"**Why"**

"**Because Henry our daughter is up there bleeding"**

"**How do you know it's Amanda?" asked piper**

"**Well there a puddle of blood but there's writing inside it"**

"**What's it say?"**

"**It says John cena and diet coke kick ass and Zac Efron is a big girly sissy"**

"**Ok call them down"**

"**AMANDA, BRONAGH, CLIODHNA, BRIEGE GET DOWN HERE NOW" shouted Piper**

**They ran downstairs and Amanda slipped on her blood and she landed on her back, Bronagh, Cliodhna and Briege laughed. Amanda got up.**

"**Dam it I'm good everyone my back isn't Paralyzed" **

"**That's good to know now who broke the banister" asked piper**

**No-one owned up but Amanda had a big cut on her face and it was pouring with blood**

"**I'm going to ask again who broke the banister"**

**Everyone pointed to Amanda and Amanda pointed to bronagh**

"**So Amanda you're the one who cursed"**

"**No mum I would never do that" Amanda put on a innocent face**

"**Do you want me to heal that cut"**

"**Um mum do them stoned men know that were witches"**

"**Yes there like Darrell"**

**Before Amanda could answer she passed out**

"**Oh my god, Paige heal here" Piper said panicking**

"**I cant it wont work" **


	6. After The Wake Part 2

**I don't own charmed!!**

_**Ok dudes so do you want to know the kids' version no well your going to hear it anyway so shh...** _

* * *

"_Ok" everyone ran upstairs but stopped at the top to listen to __convocation._

* * *

**Top of the stairs**

"**Who do you think those men are?" asked briege**

"**I don't know but I think we're going to find out" answered cliodhna**

**Amanda was leaning too hard on the banister and she heard a crack but she ignored it and kept listening to the convocation.**

"_No Leo and don't you hunni me" _

"_Paige"_

**Before the girls heard anymore the banister broke and when Amanda fell she hit her head which caused a big cut on her face**

"**Shit I'm dead now"**

**She touched her head and saw it was pouring with blood so she put a bit on her finger and left a message. She left a trail of blood. She ran to her room where everyone was.**

"**Amanda are you ok" asked cliodhna**

"**Yea I'm fine"**

"**Good to know"**

"**So who do you think them men are" Asked briege for the hundredth time**

"**I think there drug dealers who are here to steal my diet coke" **

"**Amanda you think everyone is going to steal your coke" Joked cliodhna**

"**Ha Ha god my head is so sore"**

"**Well it is bleeding"**

"**AMANDA, BRONAGH, CLIODHNA, BRIEGE GET DOWN HERE NOW" shouted Piper**

"**Well were definitely going to find out who those men are" **

**They ran downstairs and Amanda slipped on her blood and she landed on her back, Bronagh, Cliodhna and Briege laughed. Amanda got up.**

"**Dam it I'm good everyone my back isn't Paralyzed" **

"**That's good to know now who broke the banister" asked piper**

**No-one owned up but Amanda had a big cut on her face and it was pouring with blood**

"**I'm going to ask again who broke the banister"**

**Everyone pointed to Amanda and Amanda pointed to bronagh**

"**So Amanda you're the one who cursed"**

"**No mum I would never do that" Amanda put on a innocent face**

"**Do you want me to heal that cut?"**

"**Um mum do them stoned men know that were witches"**

"**Yes there like Darrell"**

**Before Amanda could answer she passed out**

"**Oh my god, Paige heal here" Piper said panicking**

"**I cant it wont work" **

**(a.n please read and reveiw i really want to know what yous think. Oh yea btw when your writing the review please tell me your fav charcter hankz AMANDA 2007)**


	7. final chapter aka panick

**I do not own charmed!! **

"**The healing wont work" Paige panicked **

"**Leo heal her please" **

**That didn't work ether **

"**Oh my god what will we do"**

"**Briege get Amanda's coke NOW" said phoebe**

**Briege ran in to the kitchen got her coke and ran back out she waved it under Amanda's nose and that didn't work ether.**

"**What will we do" panicked Henry **

"**Go to the hospital"**

**Leo lifted Amanda into his arms and put her in the S.U.V and they drove to the San Francisco hospital. The doctors rushed her into x-ray.**

**A half an hour later**

**The doctor came out Paige stood up **

"**How is she?"**

"**She's fine, she has minor internal injuries but it's nothing theatre won't fix" **

"**Can we see her?"**

"**Yes but only for a few minutes were prepping her for surgery"**

"**Ok"**

**They went into the room were Amanda was and saw Amanda lying there Paige couldn't handle seeing Amanda like that and she broke down and cried. Phoebe ran over and hugged Paige.**

"**What happened" Piper asked bronagh, briege and cliodhna**

"**well um when aunt phoebe sent us upstairs, we stopped at and Amanda was leaning on the banister and it cracked she kept leaning on it and it broke, when she um fell she hit her head on they way down. Then she got up and left a note. She ran to the room where we were and she said her head was sore then Aunt Paige called us down and when she fell on her back that must have made it worse." Explained cliodhna**

**The doctors came in and wheeled Amanda out of the room. Hours went by and Amanda was still in surgery, then finally the doctor came out and piper stood up.**

"**How is she?" **

"**There were a few complications but we fixed it and she's stable in her room"**

"**Can we all see her please?"**

"**Of course"**

**When they walked into the room bronagh and Paige went over to Amanda. Bronagh and Paige lifted both of Amanda's hands and held them in theirs.**

"**Amanda please don't die I already lost my mum I don't want to lose my cousin as well."**

**Tears ran down everyone's face and Paige hugged bronagh**

"**Jeez that says so much about me like"**

**They turn around and saw Amanda awake and sitting up in her bed.**

"**I'm hurt" Amanda pouted**

**Paige and Bronagh ran over and hugged Amanda really tight.**

"**Too much love, can't breath Aunt Piper, anyone help"**

"**Ok" said piper and everyone joined in the hug.**

**(A.N so that is it what ya think please read and review and don't for get to tell me your fav character in the story) **


End file.
